


as to the river, so to the sea [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Nakia/T'Challa, Erik Was Raised in Wakanda AU, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Hanging Out, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "as to the river, so to the sea" by pepperfield.“I’m your favorite sister!”T’Challa nods. “She has a point,” he tells Erik, who flicks a chip at him.“And I’m your favorite cousin!”“Mm, debatable. I have many cousins,” T’Challa says and this time Erik throws an entire handful of chips.Scenes from a life hypothetical.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Shuri & T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	as to the river, so to the sea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as to the river, so to the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003781) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 



Length: 32:31  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/as%20to%20the%20river,%20so%20to%20the%20sea.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/as%20to%20the%20river,%20so%20to%20the%20sea%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pepperfield for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "nonlinear story" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
